It is known to make flower pots of natural fibers and to grow plants in these pots which are easily inserted into the ground with the advantage that it is no longer necessary to remove the plants out of the pots prior to planting in the ground. Compared to flower pots made of synthetic materials or of clay, the biodegradable pots do not pose any waste disposal problems because the natural fibers bio-degrade in about four to six years and become part of the soil.
However, conventional pots of natural or plant fibers can efficiently be made only in relatively small sizes. Beyond a certain pot size conventional pots of natural fibers become unstable due to the weight of the growing medium so that any growing medium held in such pots is no longer properly held in place and transporting such pots with the growing medium therein is no longer possible. Conventional pots of natural fibers also can no longer stand by themselves when a certain size is exceeded because the pressure of the soil inside the pot becomes too large, whereby the pot can no longer retain its desired shape or it even breaks. Thus, it is conventionally customary to set large plants into correspondingly large buckets of hard materials such as burned clay or concrete or synthetic plastics. Depending on the size of these bucket containers, they must be transported separately to the planting location and planting can then only take place once these large buckets or planters have been placed. Thereafter, further movement is generally only possible with motorized equipment.